


If Today Was Your Last Day

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Music Based Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Prowl gets injured in battle. As he ponders if this indeed "his last day," there is something he must tell Jazz.





	1. Chapter 1

Prowl had been in charge of orchestrating the entire lines of offense and defense for this strategic attack. The Decepticons were intent upon capturing this power plant and use it to create energon and return to Cybertron. Per reports from his spec ops teams, two of the Decepticon combiner teams, Bruticus and Menasor were offworld and on one of Jupiter’s moons. 

The attack thus far was going as well as Prowl could have hoped. In a quick glance between shots fired, he could see that they were gaining ground, the Decepticons retreating back towards a mesa.

His brothers transformed into their alt-modes beside Prowl and drove off chasing the Cons, firing their roof-mounted weapons. Prowl surveyed the scene before him again, taking a quick moment to lower his pistol.

Jazz saw the gestalt approaching close to landing. “Prowl, move!” he tried to warn.

It was there in that moment that the ground trembled and quaked behind Prowl with the weight of a gestalt landing gracefully on its pedes.

Prowl lost his footing, as he had reflexively jumped and spun to face the source of the trembling. He looked up only to meet the kneecaps of Menasor before him. 

Menasor lifted one giant pede up in the air, bringing it down over the prostrate form of Prowl. It leered down at the black-and-white Autobot tactician, clearly taking malicious delight in the chaos it was creating.

Prowl’s optics went wide as he rolled to get out from under the shadow of the giant pede. Too slow. The pede came down crushing the lower half of his frame, causing the Praxian to howl in pain as metal crumpled and joints were crushed flat. 

Menasor twisted the tip of his pede, relishing in the howls of his victim as he saw the Praxian’s chest open, revealing wide, flat rays of a brilliant blue-white light that was Prowl’s exposed spark chamber.

Jazz frowned and finally broke into run to rescue Prowl from the gestalt. ::Cover me!:: he yelled over the comm channel, transforming to speed over. He wasn't about to let Prowl be killed just yet. ::And send Ratchet over, stat!:: he added.

Superion caught sight of his old rival and raced across the desert to punch Menasor, shifting the weight of the Decepticon gestalt off of Prowl as the two gestalts carried out their rivalry.

Jazz transformed grabbing Prowl’s hand to pull him towards the shelter of a tall cropping of rock.

Prowl gasped with the pain of his broken frame being moved. He blacked out momentarily, coming online again when Jazz had stopped moving him. He opened his optics, looking up and around.

“Hey Prowl,” Jazz said trying to bite back his worry. “I've got you.”

“Point three percent chance they were back,” Prowl said, his voice laced with static, as he chuckled. His statistics had failed him and this time it would cost him his life.

Jazz bit his lower lip. “Give me something other than your blasted stats,” he ground out.

Prowl reached out blindly with one hand, searching for a part of Jazz to touch. Jazz took the hand and squeezed it. ::Where's the damn medic?:: Jazz yelled over the comm. ::Prowl's gutterin' o'er here.::

Prowl cried out in Jazz’ lap as his spark contracted and convulsed in its chamber. Horror and fear could be seen in his optics as visions of past traumas ran through his processor, “Jazz.... I'm scared....” he admitted in a hoarse croak. “Don't leave me?”

“I'm right here, not going to leave you,” Jazz said squeezing the hand tighter.

Prowl reset his optics, ice blue optics focusing on Jazz’ visor. “‘m sorry I was mean t’ya,” he slurred, fighting to remain online despite the damage to his frame. His processor kept demanding an immediate shutdown to conserve power and keep him online. “So cold.... you waited. Shoulda .... earlier. Think I love you, Jazz....”

“Yeah well I was hot to your cold,” Jazz said grinning. He leaned down to kiss Prowl on the lips.

Prowl didn't have the energy to return the kiss, but he was pleased to know his friend didn't harbor resentment. 

Ratchet arrived transforming and running over, frowning as he went to work to try and fix what he could now till he could get him to the medbay back on the base. “Break it up and you can kiss more later,” he mumbled.

Jazz broke the kiss but stayed close holding Prowl’s hand.

Ratchet closed damaged energon lines, rerouted broken wires within reason. He welded Prowl’s chest plates closed to protect the spark chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz was in his quarters, listening to some of his music trying to sing along, but his voice was cracking. Ratchet had barred him from the medbay, allowing Prowl to rest and recover. 

Jazz had tried sneaking in once only to get hit by a flying wrench. Prowl had smiled from his medberth, amused by his friend’s attempt to come see him. 

::Glad I could make ya smile,:: Jazz said. He turned walking without looking into Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked down at Jazz, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder plates. “You should know by now not to bother Ratchet when he is working,” he said with a small smile.

“Had thought or hoped he wouldn't be in there, Orion,” Jazz said and looked up at his friend.

“Would you like to come to my office and talk?” Optimus asked.

“I don't know,” Jazz said frowning. He thought about it. “I guess so. So much to say and yet no one to talk to. I would talk to Prowl, but Ratchet won't let me.”

Optimus led Jazz into his office and gestured towards one of the large plush couches. “You have waited several million years for Prowl already, my friend. I am certain that another day or so will pass without him changing his mind.”

“Perhaps,” Jazz said. “But it took him getting so injured to get him to realize how he feels.”

“I have a feeling he harbored feelings for you before this,” Optimus said. “Perhaps you could write down your feelings for him. He can read it when he is released.”

“I can try but my feelings and thoughts are so much faster than I can write,” Jazz said.

“Slow your processor down. You are not in a race,” Optimus said. “Have you been recharging?”

“Not much,” Jazz said. “The few times I tried I relive the battle and wake up after he's stepped on.”

Optimus stood up, “You need your recharge, Jazz. Prowl will need you. I will need you if there is another battle.”

“I am not the strategist he is,” Jazz said watching Optimus.

Optimus scooped Jazz up into his arms, bridal style and carried the smaller bot into his own quarters just beyond his office. Jazz squirmed in surprise, he should have seen something like this coming and avoided it.

Optimus tightened his grip enough to not drop the squirming mech in his arms as he laid Jazz in his own berth. He sat himself down midway on the berth and looked at Jazz. “You are safe here. I have no intentions of interfacing with you. You need some recharge.”

Jazz sighed. “Fine, I'll try,” he said rolling onto his side to try and recharge.

Optimus reached over, rubbing Jazz’ back in circles. Jazz smiled a little at the massage. Optimus continued the massage, listening for signs that the mech was recharging.

Soon Jazz drifted off into recharge thinking that it was Prowl massaging his back.

Optimus laid himself down behind Jazz, draping an arm over his friend. Soon he too drifted off into recharge.

Jazz gasped, waking from a nightmare, jumping as he realized he wasn't in his own berth and he wasn't alone. And hitting Optimus in the face accidentally.

Optimus woke feeling his berthmate jump. He opened his optics to see Jazz. “You are safe, Jazz. Prowl is alive,” he said, his voice gruff. He rubbed the spot where Jazz had hit him.

“Prime?” Jazz asked, confused.

“Yes, Jazz,” Optimus confirmed. “Shall I get out of berth to allow you to recharge?”

“What am I doing here?” Jazz asked.

“You attempted to sneak into medbay yesterday. I brought you to my office to chat. You stated having difficulties recharging and I thought you might do better recharging with a berthmate. We did not interface.”

“Leave if you want?” Jazz said not sure if he could recharge alone or with company.

“If you desire,” Optimus said. 

“It's up to you, I don't know if I can recharge with or without a berthmate till I know Prowl is safe. Safe as in with me,” Jazz said.

“Let us go see if Ratchet will allow us a visit. He has been in the medbay for several cycles now,” Optimus said.

“Think I got my answer yesterday,” Jazz said rubbing his helm.

“Well you can try again if you're not giving up so soon,” Optimus said. ::Ratchet perhaps you could let Jazz visit Prowl before you have Jazz in for loss of recharge.::

Ratchet sighed. ::If I must,:: he said.

::Is Prowl ready for release soon? He has been there for several cycles now,:: Optimus queried.

::Soon, we will see how he is when Jazz visits,:: Ratchet said.

::Thank you, Ratchet. Your cooperation is appreciated,:: Optimus said, ending the comm and reaching a hand out to Jazz. 

“What?” Jazz asked, taking the hand.

“We are visiting the medbay, without sneaking inside,” Optimus said. “Unless you would rather not see Prowl.”

“No, no I want to see him,” Jazz said grinning. He stood up anxious to see his close friend.

Optimus handed Jazz a cube of energon, “Refuel first. I do not wish to incur Ratchet’s wrath if you are underfueled.”

“Fine,” Jazz said opening the cube and drinking the energon. Optimus waited until Jazz was finished. “now let's go to the medbay.”

Optimus stood up and led Jazz down the hall to the medbay. Ratchet unlocked the medbay doors.

Jazz ran into the medbay and Prowl’s medberth. “Hello handsome,” he said and kissed Prowl quickly.

Prowl woke sleepily at the sound beside his berth and the unexpected kiss. He looked over to Jazz, “‘ello...” he said.

“How you recharge?” Jazz asked.

“I have recharged well,” Prowl said. “Although there is not much to occupy my processor in here.”

“Well I could find some logic puzzles for you,” Jazz said. “Or if Ratchet would let you out I could distract you.”

Prowl put his hands down on the berth and pushed himself up into a sitting position. The blanket covering him, slid down to his waist and he grabbed it, pulling it back up his chest. Currently his legs ended up just above his knees and he didn’t want Jazz to see the missing part of his legs yet.

“You trying to hide from me?” Jazz asked. “I don't care about how bad you look. I love you for you.”

Prowl let go of the blanket with one hand to reach out to Jazz. Jazz took the hand and kissed it. He pulled Jazz down closer to him, kissing the top of the mech’s helm.

Jazz looked at Prowl, who pulled the spec ops mech into a proper kiss. ::Hmm so nice,:: Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss, burying his face in Jazz’ neck cabling.

Jazz smiled as he kissed the top of Prowl’s helm.

“Alright enough,” Ratchet said separating the two.

Prowl slumped back in the berth, trying not to look as defeated as he felt to lose contact with Jazz. 

“Oh stop moping,” Ratchet said looking at the two. “I let him in here didn't I?”

Jazz looked between the doctor and Prowl. 

“Correct me if I am wrong, Ratchet, but you cannot create new replacement legs for me at the moment due to lack of raw materials and other resources,” Prowl said. “But as I believe I overheard you saying to First Aid, aside from scratches, paint job, and other issues that only my self-repair can heal...”

“Uh, yes,” Ratchet said.

“What reason is there that I cannot be released? Surely Optimus could carry me to my berth...” Prowl said looking at the leader.

Ratchet rolled his optics. “Fine,” he said. “I will get some medicine together in case you have pain.” Optimus moved to slip his arms under Prowl while Ratchet went to his office.

“Thank you, Optimus,” Prowl said quietly. “I sometimes find that I must use direct forthright logic in dealing with Ratchet.”

Optimus nearly chuckled. “It's understandable,” he said lifting Prowl, as the Praxian slid an arm behind Optimus’ neck to hold on.

“Here, just mix them with energon if your legs or chest bother you. No vigorous activity for seven cycles,” Ratchet said.

Prowl reached out with his free hand to take the medicine from Ratchet. “Thank you, Ratchet. Despite my brusque tone, I do appreciate all that you have done for me,” he said.

“You're very welcome,” Ratchet said. Jazz stood close by ready to follow Optimus.

The cubes of medicine and medical grade energon stored away Optimus carried Prowl to his quarters, with Jazz following the two.

Prowl sent his door code to Jazz over a comm line so the mech could open his door.

Jazz entered the code stepping aside to let Optimus in with Prowl first. Optimus put Prowl down on the berth. “I will leave you two to talk,” Optimus said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Prowl said. “Have an excellent cycle.”

Optimus put the energon and medicine down on the table and left. 

Jazz pulled up a chair sitting down next to the berth.

Prowl moved himself closer to the wall on the berth. “That isn’t necessary. There is plenty of room.”

“So you want me close, I wouldn't want to hurt you,” Jazz said smiling at Prowl.

“Do you think I would invite you if I didn’t want you here?” Prowl asked

“Well no,” Jazz said moving to sit on the berth, facing Prowl. He reached out touching Prowl’s face.

Prowl grabbed Jazz’ free hand and held it. “I missed your presence while I was in the medbay.”

“And I missed you, being there for you and with you,” Jazz admitted. He leaned over to kiss Prowl and then quickly broke it.

Prowl leaned forwards to try to chase the kiss and found himself toppling over. He tried to use one hand to stop himself and only changed the direction of his fall as he landed sideways into Jazz’ lap.

Jazz grinned rubbing Prowl on the side. “Need help to sit back up?” He asked.

“Assist me onto my back? ... in your lap,” Prowl asked. “If it is alright with you.”

“It's fine with me,” Jazz said carefully moving Prowl so he lay in his lap looking up at Jazz.

Prowl found himself looking at the underside of Jazz’ chassis and chuckled to himself. “It seems I have made a mistake,” he said.

“How so?” Jazz asked.

“I did not take into account being unable to see your face from this position, due to your chassis,” Prowl said.

“Ah,” Jazz said thinking and carefully moved Prowl back against the wall where they could see each other. “Good to know you make mistakes.”

Prowl hummed softly in response

Jazz traced a finger along Prowl’s face, as the Praxian just closed his optics allowing the touch. The Porsche smiled, leaning over to kiss Prowl’s face. ::Such a beautiful face,:: he said.

Prowl reached out, cupping Jazz’ face as he opened his lips and gently licked Jazz’ lips.

::Not going to get into such a kiss or we might get in trouble.:: Jazz said. ::So tell me was it in the battle when you realized you loved me or did you know and just hold back.:: he broke the kiss looking at Prowl still.

“That requires a bit of a complicated answer,” Prowl said, thinking and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Oh I think we have lots of time,” Jazz said.

“Will you at least lie with me? I will keep my hands to myself to avoid further trouble,” Prowl said. 

“Of course,” Jazz said lying down next to Prowl.

“Of course I noticed you when I first started serving with Optimus’ team. I would see you dancing in the rec room with your high grade, or being in charge of the music. As you know, I never lingered for long during the parties – long enough to get a couple cubes of regular energon and return to my quarters. But while I filled my cubes, I watched you dance – you were entrancing to watch. I assumed that you were taken, either by Blaster, Mirage, or any of the other mechs in spec ops,” Prowl said.

“Oh I was friends with them but I didn't feel the way I do with you,” Jazz said.

“At first, I deemed it inappropriate to have relations with my teammates and I rationalized that you would not find me interesting,” Prowl continued. 

“Oh I think I find you a wonderful challenge,” Jazz said. “And we're a team. Sometimes we need to lean even sometimes heavily on each other.”

“Plus I do have my reputation of being cold and unfeeling,” Prowl said. “Nor would I have wanted other mechs believing that you were in my berth to gain undue advantages.”

“No, I'm just gonna thaw you out, get you to relax some,”Jazz said.

“You are still under requirement to behave, Jazz,” Prowl said.

“Yes, sir,” Jazz said. Prowl watched Jazz and moved in closer to kiss him on the lips again. Jazz returned the kiss and broke it.

“Why do you keep breaking the kisses, Jazz?” Prowl asked, disappointed that the kisses weren’t longer.

“Trying my best to be a good mech,” Jazz said. 

“And how do short kisses help with this?” Prowl asked, puzzled.

“Well longer kisses might have me breaking the rules, the doc set up,” Jazz said. “Though I suppose..” He kissed Prowl hard and with passion. The Praxian made a soft whimpering sound into the kiss; he had never been kissed like this before.

::How you doing, Prowler?:: Jazz asked.

::Why me, Jazz? You could have anyone on base...:: Prowl asked.

::So handsome and sexy and in need of relaxation. I do like a challenge.:: Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss, turning his helm aside. “So I am a problem for you to solve, Jazz?” he asked.

“Not a problem a challenge,” Jazz said rubbing Prowl’s back. The Praxian's optics dimmed, enjoying the back rub. Jazz smiled seeing the dimmed optics and leaned down to kiss Prowl’s back as he continued the massage. “A problem I might just give up on, but a challenge I want to win.”

“Jazz .... feels wonderful...” Prowl admitted, flaring his doorwings to permit Jazz better access. 

::Good,:: Jazz said smiling and continuing the massage. His processor wondering if he should have merged his spark with this beautiful, lonely mech. Would he understand how Jazz felt? Would Jazz know how Prowl felt?

Prowl rolled himself into his chest and got his arms beneath him as he pushed himself towards the wall with several grunts.

“Don't stress yourself out moving,” Jazz said watching him.

Prowl pushed himself over into his side, doorwings up against the wall. Jazz looked at him, shaking a little, not knowing what Prowl was going to do now.

Prowl patted the berth beside him, Jazz sighed and lay down by Prowl, watching him.

Prowl, who had appeared so restrained previously, reached a hand out to touch Jazz’ helm with a finger.

“Go ahead. I'm not going to bite you,” Jazz said smiling.

Prowl ran his fingers from Jazz’ audial horns down to his vents. He seemed to be actively searching the saboteur’s visor for any glimpse of his optics behind. Jazz moaned at the touch to his sensitive horns, smiling.

Prowl tried to wriggle closer to Jazz, cursing at the lack of legs dilemma in which he found himself. “What you trying to do, Prowl?” Jazz asked smiling.

Prowl looked flustered for a moment, studying the Autobot logo on Jazz’ chest, then back up to his face. “Another kiss...” he asked hopefully.

“Alright,” Jazz said scooting closer and kissing Prowl.

The tactician hooked one arm around Jazz’ waist. Jazz chuckled into the kiss.

Prowl wondered to himself what would happen next in this relationship. Jazz broke the kiss moving his hand to cover Prowl’s looking at him.

“Hmmm...” Prowl murmured.

“Yes,” Jazz said.

“Is there something on your processor?” Prowl asked, acting a bit more like himself.

“Well how are you feeling? What are you thinking?” Jazz said.

“You are the one who broke the kiss,” Prowl said with a small smile.

“Well I'm not supposed to get you worked up,” Jazz said reminding him. “Or the doc or will come after me.”

“I was wondering.... what will happen next in our relationship?” Prowl asked.

“Me too,” Jazz admitted and laughed.

Prowl’s arm slid slowly off Jazz’ waist as he grew tired. “Will you.... stay the night with me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jazz said giving Prowl a quick kiss and pulled the blanket over Prowl. He watched his friend fall into recharge beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl woke first the next morning, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He was stuck in his berth until Jazz woke up beside him. He decided to check and see if any new reports had been submitted through the base’s secure network.

Jazz murmured in his recharge as he slowly woke up. “Man, what a sweet dream,” he said and rolled over to check on Prowl, grinning.

Prowl closed the file he had been reviewing and looked at Jazz. “Care to elaborate?” he asked.

Jazz smiled, thinking about it. “No, I don't think I will tell you...yet.” He scooted to get out of the berth. “So what do you want to do. I can see about helping you.”

“Could you assist me with the washracks?” Prowl asked.

“Sure,” Jazz said. “I was thinking, could set you on a chair.”

“The metal backless high stool by my table would work best,” Prowl stated

“Right,” Jazz said thinking. Did he contact Optimus to carry Prowl while he carried the stool to the washracks? Or did he carry Prowl himself? He went to grab the chair. “I'll just put this in the washracks and be back to get you.”

Prowl pushed himself up to sitting on the edge of the berth, watching Jazz walk around his living quarters. 

Jazz left with the chair and came back. “Ready to go?” he asked moving besides Prowl to try and carry him himself.

“Affirmative,” Prowl answered, looking up at his friend. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s front and back, his face meeting Prowl’s frame. He kissed Prowl and lifted up, bending his knees. ::got ya.::

::Indeed and I am entrusting you to not drop me,:: Prowl said, wrapping his arms around Jazz.

::Right,:: Jazz said moving to carry Prowl to the washracks, slowly but carefully. He stopped a few times to rest but finally arrived placing Prowl carefully down on the stool. “I'll get you a cloth and some cleaner.”

Prowl didn't let go of Jazz right away, now that he was seated he was safe and he returned the kiss. 

Jazz smiled going to get the cloth and cleanser and came back handing them to Prowl.

Prowl took the cloth putting cleanser into it and started to clean his own frame off. Jazz went to get another cloth with cleanser and cleaned Prowl’s doorwings, humming as he did.

Prowl’s doorwings stiffened at first to the unexpected touch, but he relaxed them again. He worked the cloth down his chest, groin, and legs. Unbandaging his knees, he pulled air in through his vents as he carefully cleaned the stumps off.

“Not gonna hurt you,” Jazz said quietly to assure Prowl.

“Of that I am certain,” Prowl said through gritted dentae. He turned his helm to look over his shoulder at Jazz, forcing a small smile.

Jazz looked up. ::gonna make that smile easier to come. Could suck your spike if ya want,:: he said grinning.

Energon went straight to Prowl’s faceplates as he blushed at the idea of Jazz sucking him off. 

::so do ya want?:: Jazz asked bending down to kiss the top of Prowl’s helm.

Prowl reached up, touching Jazz’ helm. ::If you promise to stroke your own spike for me.::

::Alright, can do.:: Jazz said walking in front of Prowl. He opened his interface panel, wrapped his hands around his spike moving them up and down as he closed his optics.

Prowl watched, entranced for a few moments, then leaned forward to put a hand over one of Jazz’ hands. His own interface panel slid aside quietly, his spike pressurizing quickly with beads of lubricant at the tip.

Jazz moaned as he felt Prowl’s hand and then the transfluids coming to the tip of his own spike. He opened his optics giving Prowl a smile.

“Is this similar to your dream?” Prowl asked, using his thumb to smear the fluids from the tip of Jazz’ spike around.

“Hmm maybe,” Jazz said.

“The Jazz I know wouldn't hesitate to tell me,” Prowl said, smiling.

“Well this Jazz is teasing you,” came the reply. Prowl’s hand stopped moving on Jazz’ spike in retaliation.

“Perhaps you might like to put your mouth to good use,” Prowl snarked playfully.

Jazz chuckled. “Oh, yes.” He said kneeling down to take Prowl’s spike into his mouth but first stroked it, watching Prowl’s face.

Prowl grabbed onto the edges of the chair for balance, groaning as he rocked back and forth slightly.

Jazz grinned and took the spike in his mouth, licking at it with his glossa.

Prowl unhooked one hand from the chair and reached down to rub Jazz’ helm right between the two audial nubs. Jazz moaned at the stimulation.

Prowl gasped as the moan caused vibrations to travel down his spike. His doorwings quivered and he instinctively pushed Jazz’ helm down a bit further on his spike.

::Feel good, Prowler?:: Jazz asked.

::I think there is only one thing that might feel..... ngh.... better...:: Prowl said, shifting his hand to rub and squeeze one of Jazz’ audial nubs as he gently squeezed the mech's shoulders with the stubs that were currently his legs. 

Jazz groaned at the extra touches, closing his optics.

“Hngh...” Prowl groaned, his spike twitching in Jazz’ mouth as the coil of need and lust built up like a tightly wound spring in his core.

::You okay, Prowlie?:: Jazz asked opening his optics and looking at Prowl. He let his glossa lash out at the spike in his mouth. Jazz moved his hand to insert a finger in Prowl’s valve, moving it around.

Prowl gasped again and clutched at Jazz for stability even as his frame stiffened and he arched his back, doorwings flaring wide. His spike sprayed a hot spurt of transfluids into Jazz’ mouth. 

Jazz reached back with his free arm to support Prowl’s back.

“Jazz....” Prowl cried out in a static-laced voice as the rest of his transfluids sprayed out.

::Yes, Prowler?:: Jazz replied and swallowed the rest of the transfluids. The police-bot was already in a soft reboot relaxed against the saboteur's arm. Jazz slowly pulled off moving to support Prowl some more, rubbing his doorwings gently.

“Hmm that feels... good actually,” Prowl said, online but not moving.


End file.
